Siapa Seika?
by Asahina San
Summary: kedatangan Seika membuat Yukinari Hana membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. siapa sebenarnya Seika? bad Summary


_**Judul : Siapa Seika?**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Pair : Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seika**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Humor(maybe)**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Siapa Seika?**_ by _**Sei Vy**_

 _ **Waring : OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, DLDR**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading ~**_

"Sei-kuuun!" teriakan yang sangat luar biasa kencangnya sehingga membuat koridor yang tadinya ramai akan percakapan antara Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi Universitas Kyoto langsung hening seketika, semua mata memandang ke arah asal suara.

Dan ternyata, gadis bersurai blonde lah pelakunya, Yukinari Hana. Hana sendiri adalah seorang putri dari keluarga pembisnis, ayahnya seorang direktur di perusahaan Yukinari Corp.

Teriakan yang sangat cetar membahana itu berhasil membuat sang empunya nama mengentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil, diikuti teman-temannya

Iris merah darahnya memandang datar ke arah Hana yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya, sedangkan teman-temannya

Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki memutar mata jengah, diikuti adegan menguap dari Aomine yang memandang kesal ke arah Hana dan Kise yang mengatakan

 _"Dia lagi dia lagi, bosan aku melihatnya-ssu"_ dengan nada bosan yang **Asli** tidak dibuat-dibuat

Midorima Shintarou menaikkan Frame kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak mlorot sedikitpun menggunakan jari yang terbalut perban di ujung-ujungnya, tak lupa dengusan keluar dari mulutnya

Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli, ia lebih memilih membaca buku yang sedari tadi berhasil menarik Intenitasnya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Kuroko Tetsuya suka sekali membaca buku dengan berjalan, dan ajaibnya Kuroko sama sekali tidak pernah menabrak orang maupun Tiang! Hebatkan?!

Sedangkan sang Titan Ungu— Maksudku Murasakibara Atsushi, Oh tanpa kujelaskan kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. Yap! Murasakibara lebih memilih tidak peduli seperti rekannya — Kuroko Tetsuya. Bedanya, kalau Kuroko lebih memilih membaca, nah, kalau Murasakibara memilih memakan cemilan yang di bawanya.

Bukan rahasia publik lagi kalau tuan putri dari Yukinari Corp ini mempunyai perasaan khusus pada sang Kapten klub basket di Universitas mereka, Akashi Seijuurou. Hana bertemu pertama kali dengan Seijuurou itu di saat pesta perusahaan yang di adakan oleh Akashi Corp — Perusahaan milik keluarga Akashi — tepat 3 bulan yang lalu

Di sanalah Hana mulai Jatuh Cinta pada Seijuurou, bisa dibilang, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama yang ketemu di pesta

Dan Hana mulai mencari tahu semua informasi tentang Seijuurou lewat Ayahnya yang secara kebetulan adalah sahabat karib dari Akashi Masaomi — Ayahnya Seijuurou, oh tentu saja tidak semua informasi didapatkan oleh Hana.

Dan pastinya Akashi Masaomi tidak sebodoh itu untuk menceritakan semua hal tentang anaknya pada orang lain kan? Sekalipun itu sahabatnya sendiri, secara, setiap orang itu punya privasi yang bahkan keluarganya sendiri pun tidak bisa mengetahuinya, apalagi orang lain

Dan semenjak itulah, kecentilan Hana untuk _mendekati_ Seijuurou dimulai, tanpa mengetahu bahwa Seijuurou itu—

"Ah.. Secchi..."

Ujaran lambat-lambat dari Sang titan ungu berhasil membuat penjelasan sang Author terputus, sontak saja _semua_ orang yang berada disana menoleh ke arah pandang temannya yang doyan makan itu

Disana terlihat, seorang perempuan yang memiliki surai merah yang senada dengan Seijuurou namun lebih gelap, sedang memandang datar ke arah tujuh orang itu berada — lebih tepatnya hanya ke arah Hana dan Seijuurou

Mulutnya bungkam tidak mengatakan apa-apa, iris rubynya hanya memandang datar, namun ada kemarahan di dalamnya

Siapa sebenarnya perempuan ini?

"Huh? Seika-chan.. Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Momoi Satsuki yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang Kuroko Tetsuya **nya** merasa kesal sendiri karena orang yang di panggil dengan sebutan _Seika_ ini sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apapun yang Momoi ucapkan

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Momoi menoleh ke arah Seika. Momoi mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat tatapan Seika yang sangat tidak wajar itu — pasalnya Seika tidak pernah memandang dengan cara seperti itu — tanpa banyak cek cok, momoi mengikuti arah pandang sang sahabat

Dan saat itulah iris pinknya membulat sempurna karena terkejut! Disana terlihat Yukinari Hana yang — entah sudah sejak kapan — memeluk manja lengan Seijuurou, tak hanya sekedar memeluk, Hana bahkan dengan sengaja menggesek-nggesekkan dua bukit kembarnya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu di lengan sang Kapten

Sedangkan Seijuurou sendiri hanya menatap lurus — ke arah Seika — yang wajahnya semakin dingin menatap ke arah Seijuurou

"Ne, aku rindu padamu Sei-kuuun! Apa kau juga merindukanku?" Hana bertanya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat sehingga membuat siapa saja yang mendengar dibuat jijik serasa mau muntah

Menelan ludah, Momoi Satsuki menoleh ke samping — ke arah sahabat merahnya berada saat dirasa ada aura hitam yang mencengkam menyelimuti tubuh sang sahabat, membuat orang yang berada didekatnya menelan ludah, ngeri.

Cukup!

Dengan langkah lebar, Seika berjalan mendatangi Hana dan Seijuurou. Hana yang merasa kesal tidak di tanggapi, segera ia menoleh mengikuti arah pandang sang pujaan hati

Hana mengangkat satu alisnya bingung ketika melihat Seika yang berjalan ke arahnya. Hana memandangi perempuan yang berjalan ke arahnya mulai dari atas sampai kaki

Seika hanya menggunakan kaos panjang warna putih dengan paduan warna biru muda, celana jins ketat dan _flat Shoes._ Sangat simple, hingga membuat Hana memandang rendah ke arahnya

"Siapa kau?" sinis, tatapan tak suka ke arah Seika yang berdiri di depannya, tak lupa Hana semakin menempel ke arah lengan Seijuurou, mengabaikan tatapan risih sang empunya lengan. Seika yang melihatnya pun semakin memuncak kemarahnya

"Oh, kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" suaranya mengalun lembut sekaligus tajam secara bersamaan, nada mencemooh ikut hadir mengiringi lantunan suara Seika

Hana memutar mata bosan, ditatapnya lagi sosok perempuan di hadanya seraya berujar

"Tidak usah cari perhatian, siapa kau?" untuk kedua kalinya

Seika mendengus,

"Sebelum ku katakan _siapa diriku_.." jeda sesaat, Seika mengalih pandang dari Hana menuju lengan Hana yang masih melingkar di lengan Seijuurou

"Bisa kau lepaskan dulu tangan menjijikkanmu itu dari lengannya" bukan permintaan, namun perintah. netra rubnya beralih menatap tajam sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang memandang seika dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tak lupa seringai terukir di bibir Seijuurou

Membuat Seika mati-matian menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja, bak gunung berapi yang siap memuntahkan lelehan panasnya.

"Huh? Apa katamu?! " Hana memekik tak trima dan semakin mempererat pelukannya

"Ho, jadi kau menolak ya? Oke, tidak apa-apa" Seika membalas menyeringai

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku"

Lanjutnya seraya memandang Hana dengan Senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya

"Apa kau tahu perusahaan Shinohara Corp?" Seika beratanya pada Hana

Tampak raut wajah terkejut ketika Seika menyebutkan nama perusaan terbesar kedua di jepang

"Tentu saja tahu! Mana mungkin orang tidak tahu dengan nama perusahaan terkenal itu"

"Bagus, apa kau tahu nama putri dari pemilik perusahaan tersebut?"

"Tentu Saja! Dia adalah Shinohara Seika—" Suara Hana tercekat dan memandang Seika terkejut, sedangkan Seika menyeringai. Itu semua balasan untuk tatapan mengejek dari Hana

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu" seringai masih terpampang jelas di bibirnya

"Karena kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku,maka sekarang giliranku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu" Seika memandang datar ke arah Hana yang menatap horor ke arahnya

Tanganya menarik paksa Hana, melepaskan rangkulan Hana pada Seijuurou

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Hana memandang Seika tidak trima. Persetan dengan Seika

"Aku adalah Akashi Seika, Istri sah dari pria yang kau peluk-peluk tadi, Akashi Seijuurou. Kami menikah tepat tiga bulan yang lalu. Oh kukira kau sudah tau kalau Seijuurou itu sudah menikah, padahal kau menghadiri pesta pernikahan kami tiga bulan yang lalu. Kau datang terlambat, jadi wajar kalau kau tidak tahu"

"Jadi, Jauhi Suamiku! Jangan menggodanya seperti wanita jalang di luar sana! Ku kira putri dari Yukinari Tanaka cukup pintar untuk mengerti akan maksud dari perkataanku. Dan jangan coba-coba kau untuk mendekati Seijuurou lagi, jika kau tidak ingin menyesal, masih banyak lelaki lain di luar sana. Jadi lupakan Seijuurou, dia sudah mempunyai istri, sudah bertetangga, dan sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ay—" Seika menelan ludah karena hampir saja keceplosan bicara. Seika juga merasakan tatapan intimidasi penuh akan curiga dan penasaran dari pria berambut merah yang berdiri di belakangnya, karena Seika posisinya sedang membelakangi Seijuurou

Yap! Sebenarnya Seika sedang hamil pemirsa, namun Seika sengaja tidak memberitahu Seijuurou karena Seika akan memberi tahu Seijuurou besok, tepat hari dimana suaminya Ulang Tahun!

"Intinya jauhi Seijuurou jangan coba coba kau dekati dia jika tidak ingin menyesal" ulangnya lagi

Hana hanya memandang Seika penuh amarah, harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak sebelum berbalik pergi dengan langkah lebar meninggalkan Seijuurou dan Seika. Hey, bukannya yang menghancurkan harga dirinya sendiri itu Hana sendiri? Kenapa jadi Seika yang disalahkan?!

"Seika—"

"Ayam, aku tadi mau bilang begitu tapi tidak jadi" Seika memotong perkataan Seijuurou, ia tahu jika suaminya pasti akan menyanyakan perihal tentang kalimat yang belum rampungnya. Lalu Seika memutar tubuhnya sampai menghadap ke arah Seijuurou

"Seijuurou-kun tidak lupa kan tentang taruhan kita saat melihat pertandingan Bola Basket kemaren malam? Dan aku pemenangnya. Siapa yang kalah, harus menuruti perintah dari yang menang"

"Jadi, karena Seijuurou-kun kalah, aku berencana membuat Seijuurou-kun untuk memakai kostum ayam nanti malam" Seika menyeringai menatap Seijuurou yang melotot ke arahnya

Kise, Aomine, Momoi, Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Midorima yang mendengar perkataan Seika pun mati-matian menahan ledakan tawanya. Setidaknya mereka masih sayang nyawa

 _'Akashi Seijuurou, memakai kostum ayam?! Demi apaaa!'_ Batinkeenamnyasecarabersamaan _._

"Seika, kau tidak serius kan?" Seijuurou yang merasa telinganya agak konslet memastikan perkataan sang istri

"Bercanda? Oh tentu saja tidak Seijuurou-kun Sayang~. Tapi jika kau menolak, aku tidak keberatan untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah sedangkan aku pergi kerumah Ibu. Pastinya Seijuurou-kun tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi?" Seika kembali menyeringai

Kuroko dan kawan-kawan berani taruhan! Jika Akashi Seika ini lebih mengerikan ketimbang Seijuurou! Pasalnya tidak ada yang berani berbicara seperti itu — Selain ibunya Seijuurou sendiri, Akashi Shori — di depan sang raja setan yang jelas-jelas bisa merusak harga diri Seorang Akashi Seijuurou!

"Oh, sudah ya Seijuurou-kun. Aku sudah terlambat masuk kelas" Seika melihat arjoli yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 08.30 pagi, pantas saja koridor sepi tidak seramai yang tadi. Ternyata jam belajar sudah di mulai. Hanya menyisakan delapan orang ini saja di koridor.

Kemudian Seika kembali menatap sang suami yang bungkam lalu mencium pipinya

"Sampai nanti Seijuurou-kun" ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Seijuurou, yang tetap diam tak merespon melihat Seika pergi dengan Momoi menuju ruang kelas mereka

Murasakibara Atsushi yang merasa kasian pun mendekat ke arah Seijuurou lalu menepuk bahu sang kapten seraya berkata

"Akacchin... Sabar ne..." dengan nada lambat lambat khasnya

"Sabar Akashi-kun" Kuroko menimpali

"Akashicchi.. Yang sabar- _ssu_ " Kise ikut-ikutan bicara

"Tabahkan dirimu Akashi" mati-matian Aomine menahan tawa ketika mengatakannya

"Hmph. Kau harus sabar dalam menghadapi Istrimu, nanodayo" Midorima ikut nimbrung

"Bu-bukan bearti aku menyemangatimu nanodayo" frame kacamata di naikkan, biasa tsunderenya Midorin kumat *dilempar midorima*

Hancur sudah harga dirinya di depan teman temannya, jika saja orang itu bukan Seika, Seijuurou sudah pasti akan mencincang orang itu dengan gunting kebun di rumahnya

Tapi sayang sekali Akashi-kun, itu Seika. Istrimu sendiri. Hanya dia orang kedua yang bisa membuatmu diam tak berkutik /author menyeringai/ *gunting melayang*

Biarlah teman-temannya menang kali ini, dirinya sudah cukup pusing memikirkan perkataan Seika tadi. Hanya istrinyalah yang mampu membuatnya bungkam — Selain sang Ibu tentunya

Jika ia tidak mengikuti kata Seika, sudah pasti nanti seika akan ngambek dan pulang ke mansion dimana Ibunya, Akashi Shiori berada Sehingga ia jadi tidak mendapatkan jatah _malam_ dari sang istri

Mampus!

Belum lagi kalau Seijuurou datang ke Mansion utama untuk menjemput sang Istri, ibunya pasti akan menceramahinya panjang lebar

Double Mampus!

Sementara Seika hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah yang di tampilkan Seijuurou tadi. Tentu saja perkataanya tadi tidaklah serius.

Itu hanya triknya saja untuk membungkam sang suami agar tidak mengintrogasi dirinya tentang perkataan yang diputusnya tadi. Terima kasih pada otak licik yang tertular dari Suaminya.

Seika kembali tertawa geli mengakibatkan momoi yang ada di sampingnya bergidik ngeri

— _**End ? —**_

Halo minna ' ')/ _*mengangkat satu tangan*_

Salam kenal, Sei author baru disini. Maaf jika fic di atas terkesan aneh dan amburadul(?) :'''))) _*salamin satu satu*_

Sekedar Info :

Akashi Seika adalah char OC yang sei bikin Khusus untuk ayang Akashi Seijuurou :*

Seika sendiri sebenarnya memiliki marga asli yaitu Shinohara, jadi namanya Shinohara Seika.

Untuk warna rambut, kalian bisa membayangkan warna rambutnya Matsuoka Gou dari Anime Free!

Jadi Sei harap, kalian tidak bosan jika Sei membuat cerita yang pair nya berisi Seijuurou dan Seika.

Kalau Yukinari Hana? Itu juga char OC sei.. Khusus untuk menjadi penghalang hubungan antara Seijuurou dan Seika

Sei juga berencana untuk buat fic AkaKuro, SasuSaku dan Victuuri :'')) *kasih bocoran* untuk rilisnya masih di rahasiakan~ mwehehehe /slap

Jika mau komplain atau semacamnya, Sei trima kok -/\\-

Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk berteman dengan Sei, Ok. ;)

Sampai disini dulu perkenalannya, sampai jumpa di Fic Sei yang lainnya! :) *tebar bunga*

Bye bye!

Oh iya, mau Sekuel?

Review..


End file.
